The Breakup
Note This story is non-canon to my Fanon Wiki series. Summary Matt just recently broke up with Tyler and is dealing with severe depression because he still loved Tyler and he saw Tyler with another pup shortly after their breakup. Knowing there is no way to win him back, Matt starts going through a dark point in his life. Characters *Matt *Tyler *Jake *Smoky Story It was a warm summer evening in Adventure Bay. Matt pulled Tyler aside after an awkwardly silent dinner. There was something Matt had to say and it was killing him inside. Tyler: What is it babe? Is something the matter? Matt: Yes.... Tyler: What is it? Matt: Well this is hard for me to say.... Tyler: I love you! You can tell me anything! You know that. Matt: That's just it. I think we need to.....break up... Tyler: Wh...wh...what? *tears form in his eyes* Matt: Our relationship has grown strained and I feel we have been growing apart. Plus I met another pup. Me and him get along well and we have a blast together. Tyler: *cries* I.....I got to go... *runs out of their place* A week after their breakup, the pup that Matt had been dating broke up with him saying that he wasn't ready for a commitment. Depressed, Matt spent days at home alone. One day, he decided to go take a walk at the park to get some fresh air. Matt: *says to himself* Why did I ever break up with Tyler? I loved him...Maybe he will take me back! As he walked through the park, he saw something that shattered his heart into a million pieces. It was Tyler. He looked like he was on a date with another pup. They were approaching him to say hi. Tyler: Hey Matt! This is my boyfriend Jake! Jake: Nice to meet you Matt. Tyler: *to Jake* He is my ex-boyfriend. We dated for a while and he broke up with me because he found another pup he'd rather be with Jake: How could anyone break up with you? You are just too adorable! *kisses Tyler* Matt looked on in horror as he sees the love of his life kiss another pup. He immediately ran home crying and locked himself in the bathroom. Matt: Tyler already found someone and they look so happy together... *pulls out a knife* Hope this will lessen the pain* He takes the knife and starts cutting his wrists to "Release his pain". He does this over and over until there was a knock at his door. Matt: Who could that be? *sighs, bandages up and heads to the door* Who is it? Smoky: It's Smoky! Matt lets in the mixed breed who looked at the depressed wolf-dog with concern. Smoky: Is everything alright? Matt: Yeah.........Wh....why wouldn't it be..... I got everything I wanted. I'm out of a relationship that was getting stale...I got everything I wanted and deserved... Smoky: I'm really sorry about your breakup! I'm here for you buddy! Mind if I use your bathroom? Matt: Sure. Go ahead! Smoky runs off to the bathroom but Matt forgot the guest bathroom was broken and the only other one was his bathroom where he was cutting himself. He never wiped up the blood. As he ran to the bathroom he saw a shocked Smoky looking at all the blood. Matt: Smoky, I....I.... Smoky: Matt, I know you are going through a tough time but there is a better way. You need help! Matt: *cries* I can't! Tyler meant everything to me! I can't believe I broke up with him! Worst of all, he's in a new relationship with another pup and they look in love. Smoky: You can overcome this! Cutting yourself won't make the pain go away... Matt: I wish it could... Smoky: Buddy, things will be alright! All of us at the PAW Patrol care deeply about you and we feel bad. I gotta go but will check on you in the morning. Matt: Okay...... Smoky gave his wolf friend a hug and left. Matt: I.....I can't live like this! I gotta get better and win back Tyler! *goes to his mailbox to get the mail. In it was a letter addressed to him* Matt reads the card and it says "Dear Matt, You and a date are invited to the wedding of Jake and Tyler to be held this Saturday at 7PM. We hope you can join us on this happy occassion. Sincerely, Jake and Tyler" Matt starts tearing up. He was invited to his true love's wedding to another pup. He just couldn't take it anymore. Matt: *cries* I love him but.......but now I lost him forever.... Matt goes into the kitchen and gets out a steak knife. Before he did anything, he wrote a note and left it on the kitchen table. Matt: I will always love you Tyler! *takes the knife and stabs himself repeatedly in the gut, blood splattering everywhere. In a few moments, he was gone* The next day, Smoky brought Tyler over to work things out with Matt. After knocking on the door several times to no answer, Smoky and Tyler grow worried and broke down the front door. They run into the kitchen horrified at what they saw. Matt was lying there with a knife in his hand, and blood still seeping out of him. Tyler just broke down into tears. Tyler: *cries* He.....he's gone! I....I can't believe it! Smoky sees the suicide note on the table and hands it to Tyler. It read: "To whom reads this, I Can't go on anymore. I lost the love of my life. After I broke up with Tyler, I instantly regretted it. Not long after that happened, my new boyfriend broke up with me. I was heartbroken when I saw Tyler and Jake acting so lovingly towards each other in the park. After that, I started cutting myself in hope that it could get rid of my pain but Smoky convinced me to stop. I was going to try to win Tyler back until I received his wedding invitation. That was the final straw. I knew the only way to get rid of all this pain is to end my life. I'm sorry whoever is disappointed.... -Matt Wolf" Tyler: No!!!!! *cries some more* I.....I wasn't marrying Jake. Jake was just a friend who was helping me make Matt jealous so that he would want to get back together with me! Matt is my true love.....but now he's gone! *cries* Tyler instantly grabs Matt's knife and stabs himself in the gut in front of a horrified Smoky who calls 911. Tyler: I will *coughs up blood* join you my love! The paramedics arrive but it is too late to save Tyler. He was dead. In a white misty field: Tyler: *sees Matt* Matt? Matt: Tyler? They instantly ran to each other and gave each other a hug. Matt: I heard what you said. I love you! Tyler: I love you too! Matt: Lets go my love! Tyler: Okay! They both head off into the light to spend an eternity together. The End... Category:Sad Category:Dark Category:Death Category:Depressing Category:Stories Category:Stories written by administrators Category:Stories that contain blood Category:SmokythePolicePup's Stories Category:Suicide